


[TTS Podfic] In the End It Matters

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak is still the best, Dates, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, For a moment there, Humor, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stephen is not at all soft with Rogers, Stephen is still oblivious, That's right, Tony and Stephen being soft with each other, Tony's potty mouth really shows this time around, Wong is still the number one Ironstranger, and neither is Stephen, as promised, because Wong deserves it apparently, because we're not done with them, blame it on team-Cap, but they are still on Stephen's shit list, gotta read to believe I know, kind of, magical prank war, rest of the Rogues get a pass, the Rogues are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Everything is right in the world and even the boldest of villains don't dare disturb the fragile peace that settles in the quiet of the October days after the Infinity War.Stephen discovers that October isn't all about the spooky scary skeletons and that some things - like love - can still bloom in the chilly autumn air.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 2





	[TTS Podfic] In the End It Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the End, It Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453073) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0el5ls1vng17nut/In_the_End_It_Matters_01.mp3/file). 23.47MB


End file.
